Conventionally, a so-called desiccant system is known to alternately switch between an adsorption operation in which water is adsorbed on an adsorption agent and a desorption operation in which the water is desorbed from the adsorption agent by heating the adsorption agent that is after adsorbing water. Accordingly, the adsorption agent is recovered. Patent Document 1 discloses a humidification device using the desiccant system.
More specifically, the humidification device of Patent Document 1 is for a vehicle and performs a desorption operation of the adsorption agent by heating the adsorption agent using an electric heater that is a heating device. Air drawn from a window side in a vehicle compartment is humidified by water that is desorbed from the adsorption agent, and humidified air is blown from an opening portion that is open toward a passenger.
On the other hand, when the adsorption agent is in an adsorption operation, water included in air that is drawn from the opening portion opening toward the passenger is adsorbed on the adsorption agent. Accordingly, dried air (of which humidity is decreased) is blown to the window to suppress fogging of the window.